The Master Plan, Come Undone
by Aidenk77
Summary: The sequel to "The Slug Club Party"  Harry's master plan had worked, he was now dating the best looking girl at Hogwarts.  But... and there is always a but... Harry can't quite seem to get a certain blonde Ravenclaw out of his mind.  H/L - H/G
1. Act I:  Dreams and Visions

The Master Plan, Come Undone.

Harry really was having a fantastic week. Ginny had asked him to the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, Quidditch practice had been great, and no one had given him any grief about the party the previous weekend. He stretched back on the sofa, sighed happily and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. Ron looked up from his chess game, and gave Harry a half-smile and looked intently back at the board. Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile and watched as Ron's Bishop smashed her Queen from the board, chuckling to himself. She frowned, and prodded her wand at the board. Harry grinned, pulled Ginny a little closer, and smirked at Dean, who was setting light to small scraps of parchment, with an ugly expression on his face.

Ginny turned her head to Harry, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'm off to bed now," she whispered in his ear. "See you for breakfast?"

"Sure thing, sexy pants," replied Harry, and kissed her on the lips, softly at first, before he was interrupted by Ron clearing his throat. Ginny stood and slowly walked to the staircase and waited as Hermione said her goodnights, and they ascended the stairs together.

"So, you and my little sister," muttered Ron, as he slumped heavily onto the sofa.

"Yeah," said Harry, a little defensively.

"Don't mess her about Harry," he grumbled. "I don't want you dumping her for the first witch in a short skirt that catches your eye."

Harry suppressed a snort of laughter, as he noticed Ron's ears were a little red, so put on his 'serious' face.

"It's alright Ron, I really like her, and I think we'll be really happy together.

"Ok mate," mumbled Ron. "See you in the morning." He clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, and made his way to the stairs.

Harry stretched his arms up, and rested his hands behind his head. Life was good just now. His master plan had worked, Ginny had been so jealous over Luna at the Slug Club Party that she'd dumped poor Dean almost straight away. Harry grinned to himself. Everything had worked out great, he was going out with Ginny, him and Luna were still friends, Hermione was keeping Ron in line about Ginny, even Dean was being checked out by Lavender.

Although... He'd had a great time with Luna, and there really was something about her. Harry found his thoughts drifting off to the dancing at the party, and that niche in Ravenclaw Tower where Harry had enjoyed himself very much. He stood up and shook his head, as if to rid himself of such thoughts, and slowly headed up to his dormitory.

Harry settled himself into bed, the other boys were snoring, grumbling and mumbling in their sleep, he drew the curtains and pulled the covers up to his chin. He smiled faintly to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

_Harry stepped up through the portrait hole, to find Ginny and Luna in the common room, almost nose to nose. Ginny's eyes were blazing, Luna looked furious._

"_He's my fucking boyfriend, so keep your eyes off him!" hissed Ginny._

"_He's not your boyfriend, you nasty little bitch," screeched Luna. "You only asked him out on a date!"_

_Ginny's hand seemed to part the air as it landed with a sharp crack on Luna's cheek. An ugly red mark bloomed almost immediately as Luna launched herself at Ginny, grabbing a fistful of her dark red hair. Ginny screamed, and suddenly they were rolling on the floor, screaming, scratching and biting. Harry seemed to come to, and ran over and separated them, holding them each at arm's length. They both turned their faces towards Harry, and spoke simultaneously._

"_Harry, we love you..."_

_He shook his head, and looked around the deserted common room, and found Hermione leaning against the wall, arms folded, pouting at him._

_Harry looked down the two struggling girls in his hands, their eyes narrowed seductively. What was going on?_

Harry awoke suddenly, bathed in sweat, and half hanging out of bed. He grabbed his handkerchief and mopped his brow, and checked his watch. Harry groaned at the sight of it, swung his legs out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Suitably showered and dressed, Harry headed down to the common room, and slumped into the sofa by the fireplace. He drummed his fingers impatiently, and spotted Crookshanks lurking in a nearby corner. Harry grabbed a scrap of parchment, and scribbled a note to Ginny on it. He tucked the note into Crookshanks collar, and whispered 'Ginny' and the cat slowly wandered up the stairs, bottlebrush tail sticking jauntily up in the air. Harry watched the bandy-legged cat for a second, and made his way down to the Great Hall.

Seven flights of stairs later and after grumbling about the location of the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry slowly pushed open the oak doors of the Great Hall. The Hall was almost completely dark, only a pathway lit by flickering candles in jars, leading him towards the head table. Stood on a small podium, lit from above as in a West End musical was Luna, wearing the dress she had worn to the Slug Club party. Harry's jaw almost hit the ground, and he found himself walking along the lit pathway towards her. He paused for a second and shook his head. The scene abruptly disappeared and Harry was in the middle of the Great Hall, looking vacant in during a busy Saturday breakfast. Harry looked around, almost to regain his bearings, and spotted Luna at the Ravenclaw table. He made his way over, and sat beside her.

"Morning Harry," she said dreamily.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Morning Luna. You look nice this morning, you off to Hogsmeade?"

Luna blushed, ever so slightly, and smiled back at Harry. "Of course, I need to get Christmas presents."

"I'm going with Ginny, but do you want to meet up in the Three Broomsticks later?"

"I'd love to Harry," she said sweetly. She squeezed his hand and Harry felt a familiar squirming in his stomach. He looked up, and Ginny was walking through the Great Hall. She smiled brightly at Luna as she sat down next to Harry.

"Morning sweetie," she whispered in his ear, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Morning Luna,"

Luna smiled back at Ginny and resumed eating, Harry poured himself and Ginny coffee, and took a gulp, and almost spat it back out as Luna started softly stroking Harry's thigh under the table. Harry clenched his fist on the table and shot a look at her, she smiled serenely and continued the stroking, getting higher and higher.

"You alright Harry?" asked Ginny. "You look... Flustered,"

"I'm fine, Gin, I'm going to head back to the common room. I'll see you up there," he murmured, and with that, he hurdled out from the table, and quickly out of the Great Hall, and didn't stop until he was back on the seventh floor. Harry paused for breath and cursed himself for running off. He did quite enjoy the stroking, but since when did Luna become so... Dangerous? Harry shook his head, and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Act II: A Very Pleasing Liaison

Chapter 2: A fumble, a kiss and Hogsmeade.

Harry waited patiently in the Common Room for Ginny to emerge; she'd gone up to her dormitory over an hour ago with the promise that she wouldn't be long getting ready. Harry sighed as he idly flicked though the Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet and grumbled to himself as he waited. About twenty minutes later, and long after Harry had completed the crossword, Ginny emerged and strutted confidently down the stairs. His eyes almost popped out his head as he stared at her, she looked stunning. Her long, dark red hair was around her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight blouse and very well fitted jeans.

"Ginny... Wow," stuttered Harry. "You look... amazing..."

"That's the reaction I was after," she giggled. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Harry quickly stood up, and almost blindly stumbled after her as she scrambled through the portrait hole. He quickly caught up with her, and she took his hand as they walked the corridors. Ginny made an abrupt turn, and pushed aside a tapestry to reveal a dark passageway. Harry pulled the tapestry shut behind him and almost immediately felt Ginny seize the front of his robes. He pinned her arms above her as his lips crashed into hers and they kissed furiously, stopping briefly only for air. Harry released her arms, and she immediately pushed his robes from his shoulders and ran her hands up his stomach and on to his chest. Harry continued to press against her and popped the buttons on her blouse as they kissed again and again.

Harry noticed a flash of light in his peripheral vision, and he pulled away front Ginny and looked up into the cold, gleaming eyes of Professor Snape. Ginny squealed and covered herself and Harry felt an unnerving sense of dread descend upon him. Professor Snape's eyes glittered with malice.

"Detention, Potter, Weasley," he whispered icily. "Now get out of my sight."

Harry and Ginny didn't need telling twice, Harry paused to grab his cloak, and the pair ran from the passageway, and didn't stop until they reached the main entrance. They caught their breath, and suddenly, the past few moments seemed hilarious. Ginny giggled, and then looked, horror struck at Harry.

"He saw my bra!" she hissed.

"I'm sure he's seen much worse, Gin,"

"Yeah, but... Well..."

Harry suppressed a laugh, as he noticed Mr Filtch open the great oak doors, and beckoned the students. There were shouts of glee as the students made their way out into the crisp December air. Harry smiled as they walked together towards the village.

The pair strolled together in the bright morning sunshine, and Ginny chatted away about Christmas at the Burrow. Harry grinned at her, and as they rounded a bend in the pathway, Harry noticed something quite lovely. Luna was sauntering along, softly singing to herself. Harry watched, as if a snake in front of its charmer, almost hypnotised by the swaying of her hips, and that long dirty-blonde hair rippling in the breeze. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he recalled, less than a week ago her had his hands all over that sweet, soft derrière. He gave himself a mental slap across the head before Ginny noticed him staring. She must have noticed something; she gripped his hand a little tighter. Harry resisted the urge to continue watching, Harry chatted to Ginny about Quidditch and the upcoming holidays.

They arrived in Hogsmeade a few minutes later, Ginny led Harry straight to Gladrags Wizardwear, and he spent the majority of the morning being trailed around the shops, Honeydukes and Scrivenshaft's before Harry's stomach rumbled uncomfortably, and he pulled Ginny into the Three Broomsticks. Ginny found a table, and Harry went to the bar and bought a couple of Butterbeers, and ordered lunch for the pair of them. He noticed Luna sat at a window seat by herself, sipping on a Gillywater. He waved as he sat at the table and smiled at Ginny. She really was looking gorgeous today, and Harry hoped for at least a partial repeat of the morning's dark passageway action.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry squeezed her hand, and grinned at her. "Not sure, maybe we could..." as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Ginny giggled flirtatiously and nodded.

The food arrived, and Harry tucked in, as he continued to be slightly mesmerised by just how pretty Ginny was. Thoughts and ideas swirled in his mind, ideas for spending their Sunday together, perhaps a picnic in the grounds, maybe a quiet empty classroom. Harry finished his food, and excused himself and headed to the bathroom.

Harry was just washing his hands when he heard the door open slowly. Harry dried his hands and turned to leave, only to find Luna stood there, hand on one hip. "Luna, this is the men's room," stuttered Harry.

"I know," she said serenely. "And don't worry, Ginny won't notice a thing, she's too busy getting chatted up by Seamus," As she was talking, Harry found himself moving closer and closer towards her, almost being drawn to her, before he knew it, he could count the freckles on her nose. Harry resisted, but only for the briefest of seconds before his lips met hers, and bliss... One hand in her long dirty-blonde hair, one on her sublime derrière, their tongues met, and he pulled her closer to him as they crashed against the row of sinks. And then, almost as quickly as it started, Luna had pecked him chastely on the lips, and slipped out of his arms. Harry regained his composure. "We can't do this, Luna!" he spluttered. "I'm with Ginny now," "I know," she replied sweetly. "I like you, Harry Potter." She turned and started to leave the bathroom. "Remember, you're the one who kissed me just now..."

Harry cursed himself, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He splashed cold water onto his face, in a vain attempt at cooling the heat that had risen to his cheeks. He straightened his cloak, and left the bathroom as nonchalantly as possible. Harry slumped back down at the table and held Ginny's hand. She smiled back at him and suggested that they head back to the castle. Harry nodded, having picked up all his Christmas presents whilst Ginny had been in Gladrags. Harry shot a look over to Luna over by the window. She gave him a dreamy smile and raised an eyebrow at him. Thankfully, Ginny didn't notice, and they left the warmth of the Three Broomsticks.

The bracing air hit Harry as if he'd been suddenly wrapped in an iron glove. He shivered, adjusted his scarf and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they hurried up to the castle. The walk back didn't take long, as a few flakes of snow began to settle on the frozen ground, both Harry and Ginny sighed in relief as the warmth of the main entrance. They stumped up the many flights of stairs, scrambled through the portrait hole, into the deserted Common Room and grabbed the sofa closest to the fire. Harry sighed with relief as Ginny cuddled into him, and stretched his feet out.

The walk back had cleared his head a little; Luna hadn't even crossed his mind for ages now. Harry stretched out contently as Ginny nuzzled his neck; he turned his head and kissed her softly on the lips, and stroked his hand through her long dark hair and idly fiddled with the buttons on her blouse. The kiss deepened and became more frenzied and passionate, Ginny was straddling his lap and all her blouse buttons were undone when they heard the portrait door open. Ginny hurriedly fastened her buttons, and were joined by the fire by Ron and Hermione. Ron opened a large box of Honeydukes chocolates, Hermione noticed Ginny's messed up hair, and Harry's wonky glasses, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny," whispered Hermione. "Your buttons are all wrong... " Ginny giggled, kissed Harry onto the cheek, and made her way up to her dormitory. Harry grinned and leaned back on the sofa. Another great day.


	3. Act III: Decisions and Consequences

Chapter 3

Decisions and consequences.

Harry had spent another very enjoyable evening with Ginny and a nearby broom cupboard, and yet when he retired for the night, found himself dreaming of Luna again, so when Harry woke, bathed in sweat again, he had made a decision to sort everything out. He stretched out in bed for a moment, and paused to consider his options. Ginny was gorgeous, and undoubtedly the hottest witch in Hogwarts, but again, Luna... She was just so different from all the other witches, alluring and sexy. Did he have a future with Ginny? Almost certainly. A future with Luna? Probably not, but he would have a damn good time anyway. Harry sat up and massaged his temples, and punched the pillow in frustration. First breakfast, then decisions.

Harry showered and dressed, and went down to find Ginny waiting for him in the common room; he sneaked up behind her and began softly kissing her neck, and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Morning, sexy pants," he whispered. "Coming for breakfast?"

"Not if you keep doing that," she murmured, and let out a small moan as Harry continued to kiss and caress her. Harry heard one of the dormitory doors opening, and kissed her one last time, just under her earlobe, as she squirmed with pleasure.

Ginny let out a contented sigh. "Now's a good a time as any," she breathed.

Harry took her hand, and led her from the common room, and they descended the many flights of stairs to the great hall. They sat together, and Ginny poured him coffee and buttered his toast, and Harry suddenly felt a surge of emotion towards Ginny, feeling slightly touched he quickly took a gulp of coffee. He glanced at Ginny, tucking into her toast, her soft brown eyes sparkling in the morning sun, the so cute freckles on her nose. Harry squeezed her hand, and she smiled.

"_Right, Potter," _he thought. _"Time to man-up, and sort this. Today. No more fucking around with Luna. Ginny is the witch for you, and you're going to fuck everything up if you don't get things straight."_

Ginny noticed Harry was now staring off into space, and quickly kissed him on the cheek and brought him out of his reverie. Harry grinned at her, and squeezed her hand again.

"I've got a massive Transfiguration essay to finish this morning sweetie; I'm going to collar Hermione for her notes, so I'll be up in the library all morning. Fancy coming along?"

"No thanks," she giggled. "I'm just going to veg out in the common room. You'll be done by lunchtime though?"

"Should be," he replied. He gulped the rest of his coffee, and kissed her softly on the forehead as he stood up. With a heavy heart, he trudged back to the dormitory, collected his books and headed off to the library. Ron and the other lads were still sleeping, as was their tradition on Sundays. Harry suppressed a snort of laughter as Ron moaned about spiders in his sleep, Seamus farted loudly, and Neville was half-hanging out of bed.

The library was eerily quiet, although Madam Pince was perched at the front desk, as if she never left the library at night. _"Probably never leaves," _he thought indolently. He flicked a glance to the old witch, and she spoke with her reedy and nasal tone.

"She's over by the Restricted Section,"

Harry nodded in thanks, and made his way in between the tall stacks, and found his best friend sat at her favourite table, almost drowning in papers and books. Harry smiled broadly at her, she seemed slightly stressed, as normal, but returned his smile with a wide grin of her own.

"Ready for Transfiguration?" she asked brightly.

"Soon, Hermione," replied Harry. "First though, I wondered if we," he paused for a second. "Could we have a chat about... Well... Girls," he finished lamely.

"Oh, Harry," she chuckled. "I've only been waiting for six years for you to ask me about girls,"

"Well, I've had a lot on my plate," retorted Harry defensively.

"I know, I know," she said, smiling. She then adopted a formal and business-like tone. "Alright, Harry. Where do you want to begin? Luna? Ginny? Cho?"

"How do you... know a-a-about Luna?" croaked Harry, almost as a whisper.

"Oh, come on, Harry," she countered. "I know you like her."

"She says she likes me," countered Harry.

"Have you kissed her since you've been going out with Ginny?"

Harry hung his head and slowly looked up at Hermione. "Yes," he sighed. "Yesterday. I went to the loo, and she just kind of pounced on me when I was washing my hands."

"But you kissed her back, didn't you?"

Harry simply nodded, and again massaged his temples with his fingers.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione," he said sadly. "I like Luna, but I have to stop thinking about her like that. I want to make it with Ginny..." he paused, and blushed furiously. "I mean, long term, not to well... you know..."

"I'd suggest you go and talk to Luna, Harry, and tell her straight then," said Hermione kindly. "I'm sure she'd understand."

Harry rested his face in his hands for a moment, and weighed up the options. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I guess it's time to man-up, face the music, etcetera. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not, Harry. Your dirty secrets are safe with me," she cackled.

Harry squeezed her hand, and kissed her on the cheek. "What would I do without you?" he sighed.

Hermione laughed again, and he picked up his bag, and went on the hunt for Luna. He did a quick tour of the library, up past the Room of Requirement, through various passageways and corridors, with no sign of her. He paused, and cursed himself, then hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, and grabbed the Marauders Map from his trunk.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," _he whispered.

The map formed and Harry scrutinised it closely, idly checking for Malfoy at the same time. He scanned the corridors, and up to Ravenclaw tower, and there she was, in the common room. He watched the dot for a moment, and it moved, he followed it as it left the Tower, and headed down several flights of stairs. Harry whispered _"Mischief Managed"_ and threw the map back into the trunk and darted out of his dormitory and out through the portrait hole. He bounded down the stairs to the entrance hall, and just caught sight of her long blonde hair as she made her way through the main doors. He paused to catch his breath, ran a hand through his hair, and hurried to catch up with her.

She'd just started to walk down the winding path towards Hagrids, and the forest beyond when Harry fell in step with her. She turned and gave him a dazzling smile, Harry felt his insides squirm uncomfortably. She took his arm, and they wandered along the pathway.

"I'm so glad you wanted to come for a walk with me, Harry Potter," she said dreamily. "It's nice to have friends."

They walked on in silence, until they reached the edges of the forest, before Luna turned, and rested her back against a tree. Harry looked into her deep, grey eyes and again found himself being drawn towards her. He took a few paces forward before he took control and stopped. He looked at her again, and gave her a weak smile.

"Something wrong, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Luna... I... We can't keep doing this. I'm with Ginny, it's not fair on her. I mean, I like you, but I think we can only be friends."

"I know, Harry, but isn't it just thrilling? But I appreciate you coming to tell me," she said serenely.

"We had fun though, right?" asked Harry, feeling slightly wrong footed.

"Yes we did, Harry," she giggled. "It'll be something to tell the grandchildren, that at school, the Great Harry Potter had his hands up my skirt while he was snogging me..."

Harry spluttered for a moment, and found his cheeks going bright red as Luna continued to chuckle. She stopped, and looked at him seriously.

"Its fine, Harry. Really," she said gently. "Anyway, I'd better be going, I told Anthony I'd only be out for a little bit of fresh air."

"Anthony?" gasped Harry. "Is he your..."

"Boyfriend," she supplied.

"But, how long have you been going out?" he asked quickly.

Luna smiled at him. "Well, he was so jealous that you took me to Slughorn's last weekend, he asked me out last Sunday."

"But... but..." spluttered Harry, as she blew him a kiss, and skipped along the path back up to the Castle.

Harry flopped down onto the ground and took a deep, steadying breath. _"Luna,"_ he thought. _"Always full of surprises."_

He rested for a few minutes, stood up, and made his way back to the Castle. A few flights of stairs, and a couple of secret passageways and he was back in the Common Room. He sat next to the gorgeous redhead who was beaming at him, and she cuddled into him, and nuzzled at his neck. Now things were looking good and straight again. No more secret crush on Luna, no kissing her behind Ginny's back. He kissed her, softly to begin, before too long though, they were locked in a passionate embrace as he ran his fingers through her long and beautiful hair. She pecked him on the lips, and cuddled back into him.

Now the Master Plan had almost come undone, but now things were looking great.

The End.


End file.
